metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James Pierce
The Deleter is not simply Samus' speculation. Someone attacked her with a Federation Suit on with heavy construction equipment. One soldier throws K.G. into the lava. And James is the last left alive. I think that alone is evidence enough for him to be the Deleter, but there's plenty of other evidence that I've laid out on the main page. Until evidence is discovered that he's NOT the Deleter, then it would be pretty obvious that deleting facts due to speculation would count as vandalism. Extraxi 01:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Deleter Should we make a page of the Deleter featuring every 07th Platoon member as a header in the page with their Evidence of being a suspect of the Deleter and at the bottom is the Highest possible outcome of being the Deleter Metroid101 05:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait... Isn't KG the Deleter, since he is said to still be at large by the epilogue? Dazuro 07:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, K.G. is the one who got the business end of a lavadrop. Extraxi 08:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't that Maurice? Dazuro 01:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, Maurice was icy chill all up in the big ice room, yo. Extraxi 02:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) (Woooord.) And the corpse KG dropped into the lava was covered in ice. Your point? Dazuro 02:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone on both GameFAQs and here did mention something about ice being on the GF soldier who was dropped into the lava. I'd have to verify it myself, though, when my Wii is fixed. Either way, can someone verify if they can return to the room where Maurice was found after that cutscene, and if so, if Maurice's body is still there? Weedle McHairybug 02:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Would it matter if there was ice on him or not? Maurice's body remains in the big icy room, like I said. And still, every member of the 07th Platoon has a Freeze Gun. You are trying to find reasoning without logic. Extraxi 02:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought Maurice's body disappeared. I'm trying to logically deduce why it could be KG, because the character list so heavily implies it. Why bother mentioning that they didn't find him if we know exactly what happened? It'd be pointless. It shows every other trooper as dead even if we didn't personally witness the death and only saw it in a cutscene. But he's said to be missing. Dazuro 02:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maurice's body is still there. Lyle's body is still there. James' body is still there. If K.G. is the Deleter, then who was thrown into the lava? And why would they show the player, to explain why K.G. is missing, when they could simply show Samus and make everything so we wouldn't have to think about it in the slightest? Extraxi 02:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, assuming KG did get fried, wouldn't she have at least placed "presumed dead" instead of something like "missing"? Weedle McHairybug 02:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Military Protocol. A friendly is never considered KIA until evidence is found. Until then, they remain MIA. However, if you could check the list after the Bottle Ship self-destructed, I'm sure that Samus would have updated it to 'definitely dead'. Extraxi 02:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait, when do we ever find James' body? And I thought KG was male. Dazuro 02:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I was meaning Samus when I said "she." Weedle McHairybug 03:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah. KG has a fairly androgynous face and some people thought he was a woman at first on the forums, so I wasn't sure. Dazuro 03:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the Deleter ever existed, well, at least not in the way that they want us to think. My reasoning is this: MB manifactures the entire Deleter plot, so much so that she takes on the role (She was seen throwing around some guards in a cutscene after all). She then kills KG (before or after whoever dies in the biosphere, but most likely before Maurice) and places him in the construction vehicle. After KG disappears (maybe telekeneisis, telepatically telling monsters to move him, or gets thrown off when the vehicle breaks down). Later on she kicks him into the lava. The cutscenes of Maurice and KG were most likely 'figments of her imagination', induced by what MB told her. I don't think that James was setting explosives in the building because he was fixing the computer, although I'm pretty sure Nintendo/Team Ninja wanted us to think James/Adam was the Deleter. Also, wouldn't Adam know about it (therefore the Deleter could never have existed as a GF)(He would know who was killing everyone)? Gah my thoughts are all over the place right now. This pretty much is everything though. gammer10 06:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) How would Adam know it? Every comm system except Samus' was offline. Dazuro 09:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Faded 07 I'd just like to congratulate ChozoBoy here on finding more supporting evidence with a sharp eye AS WELL AS providing imagery for it. Nice work. Extraxi 00:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :That is literally the only thing that is keeping me from removing the entire section The Deleter. Everything else is crap. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]01:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Death How did James die btw o-o Shadowblade777 03:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :He was about to assassinate a young girl, as far as he knew. Boy, you just never expect children to be androids. Extraxi 03:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think MB was young... and I asked HOW he died, not what he did to die. Shadowblade777 04:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh. Well. There's a gunshot as the screen goes black. When you find him, his visor is shattered. He could very well have been shot in the face, but removed any gore, or he could have been punched just as hard, but would still require gore as a verification. :: ::In other words, something faced his face. Extraxi 05:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC)